The Keys of Olympus
by WaterFairyJuvia
Summary: Lucy is a dyslexic high schooler who was always different. When she is viciously attacked by her English teacher, Lucy is told of her godly descent and is rushed to Camp Half-Blood. There she meets the bane of her existence before being sent of on an impossible quest: find the lost guardian keys.


**Author's Note: Hi its Juvia and this was just something I started writing after I finished my Jelsa chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Stupid alarm clock, SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled at the Hello Kitty clock as she threw it across her bedroom. It hit the wall with a resounding thud and seeing it destroyed, Lucy pulled a quilt up over her head.

Lucy's mother, Layla, stepped quietly into her daughter's bedroom. She stepped around the piles of clothes, books, and homework on Lucy's floor, heading toward the blonde. Nearing the sleeping teen, Layla screamed," LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Startled, Lucy jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the sheet.

"Shit."

" No cursing, now get up." her mother said as she exited the room.

* * *

Walking into homeroom at Fairy Prep, Lucy noticed that half the class was missing.

"Ugh, they get to skip the last day? Not fair."she thought to herself as she sat down. The teacher wasn't here yet so Lucy pulled out her cell and started playing Flappy Bird.

"Hey Lu," a short, blue haired girl said breathlessly as she walked past Lucy," I missed the subway, again." The girl, realizing that Lucy hadn't heard her, reached over Lucy's shoulder and double tapped the screen. The bird ran into a pipe.

"WENDY!" Lucy screamed in rage, " I WAS ONE POINT AWAY FROM BEATING MY HIGH SCORE!"

"Which is?" Wendy asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS..."

"Your score is still zero." she said, pulling a book out of her purse. At that moment, the teacher walked in, cutting Lucy off.

" I'm going to kill you." Lu muttered under her breath.

"Slipper or tissue box-style?"

* * *

School went on normally for a last day. No work, no lectures, just movies until 7th hour, Ms. Minerva Orland's class. She was the most hated teacher and Lucy was no exception. As Lucy walked in, she noticed that no one was in the room but Mrs. Orland.

Lucy groaned, why did every one check out on the last day? Either come or not.

As she sat down, Ms. Orland called to her," Lucy, what are you doing? There is an assignment on the board." The SmartBoard read:  
**  
Copy vocabulary from unit twenty-three and define, Turn in for grade.**

_Crap,_ Lucy thought, pulling a textbook down instead, _last class of the day and I'm defining vocab._

Flipping to chapter twenty-three, she saw there were over thirty words. Mentally, Lucy flipped off Ms. Orland. Grabbing a pink feathered pen from her bag, Lucy began defining words that were strange, like satyr, demigod, and Olympian.

* * *

Fifty minutes later, two front and back sheets of paper were handed to Ms. Orland.

"Done so soon?" she asked eyeing Lucy's work.

Lucy replied," Yes ma'am."

"Fine then," she replied, pulling something out of a desk drawer," your free to go after you tell me something."

"What?" Lucy asked curiously, rubbing her arms as a cold breeze entered the room.

Ms. Orland stood up and walked in front of the door, as she closed it, she asked softly " Are you a demigod?"

"Pardon me," Lucy said," what did you say?"

Turning around, she asked again forcefully," Are you a demigod?'

"A demigod? Like the vocabulary word?"

"Are you a demigod!" she nearly screamed. Suddenly, the cold breeze rushed through the room again. It spun quickly like a miniature tornado had spawned in the classroom.

Then, stepping out of the wind, Wendy appeared holding a bronze spear.

"Of course she is you bitch, now why don't you take a little trip?" Wendy said as she threw the spear at Ms. Orland. It hit the teacher with such force that the projectile flew through her body shattering it into pitch black dust particles.

Wendy, unconcerned, walked across the room to pick up the spear.

"What...the..." was all Lucy managed to say before fainting.

* * *

Lucy woke up when they hit a pretty nasty bump. Lucy's black Mustang didn't handle back roads easily as Wendy had soon found out after they had left school.

"Sorry."

"Where?" Lucy asked, her eyes still closed.

"Long Island."

"Why?" she said pressing her hand against the knot forming at the back of her skull.

"You'll see, we are almost there."

Sitting up, Lucy saw that it was nighttime. " What time is it? Mom is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, I called her."

"Oh so she knows where we are but not me? That's messed up." Lucy grumbled.

An exasperated sigh escaped Wendy," I told you, Long Island, just not where we are going." She turned off the main road and onto a hidden dirt drive, soon lights appeared ahead on the road. Wendy turned the car off.

"We walk." was all she said as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Why am I listening to a twelve-year old again?" Lucy said as she reluctantly followed Wendy. The drive rose upward at an angle, narrowing to barely a path. Reaching the crest, a guy, from his stance, stepped out from behind a tree, torch in hand.

"Who goes there?" he asked," Friend or foe?"

"Shut up Pinkie." Wendy called, reaching the top, as if answering a math problem.

_Why is she so relaxed,_ Lucy thought, _we're in the middle of the flippin woods!_

"Ugh, its just you, what do you want nymph?"

" Best insult you got Hothead?" the torch briefly flared, illuminating his face. Spiky pink hair, black eyes and a white scarf were all Lucy caught before the torched died back down.

"For now but what do you want? You are still stationed in New York right?" the boy inquired.

"Lucy was attacked by a dracaena." Wendy said like it was my fault.

" 'Kay take her Makarov," he said. Wendy waked down the hill leaving me to trail behind.

Before I even took a step to follow Wendy, the boy said, " Good luck, you'll need it."

"For what?"

"Everything," he said," anything."

"Thanks...what's you're name?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."


End file.
